


Wanna Dance with Somebody

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cultural Differences, Dancing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: There are certain differences between Galra mating habits and human mating habits.Dancing is one of those differences.





	Wanna Dance with Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demenior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Dem!

In the end, something like this was inevitable.

The reactions, however, were unnecessary.

“You want to have a party?”  Lance asked, eyes wide.  “You, Ulaz, do.”

Ulaz stared back, brows up.  “Is that so surprising?”

Pidge snorted, even as Lance nodded his head.  “Not really,” she said.  “Everyone needs a break, especially when our lives our so stressful.  I’m guessing your idea of a party is like, an afternoon off, everyone talking, snacks, that kind of thing?”

Is there another definition of a party?  Maybe this is a case of the translation not working accurately.  The nuance may have been lost.  “Yes.  Refreshments as well, and some form of entertainment.”

Ulaz kept his mouth shut on what that entertainment was.  For some members of the Blade, it was listening to the radio transmissions of gladiator fights.  Especially when the Champion began to make waves - he was a strong competitor they could root for, who was fighting and bucking the empire.

That was not dinner conversation.  It was, in fact, never conversation.

Ulaz’ gaze darted to Shiro, as if worried he’d somehow read the thoughts from his face.  It was an absurd fear, and an action unbecoming to a spy, but Shiro drew out such fantasies from him.

However, Shiro simply leaned back in his chair.  “We kind of do that already when we have movie nights,” he pointed out, tone drawn out.  Teasing the others, likely.

“That’s not the same thing,” Hunk replied.  “I’m not even a party guy and this doesn’t sound like a bad idea.  Just hanging out.  There are some options better than nunvil on the ship.”

Coran drew himself up.  “There are not,” he shot back sternly.  “Though, there are other selections.  All inferior.”

Shiro ignored the byplay with practiced ease and tilted his head at Allura instead. “Princess?  What do you think.”

“We cannot be off alert,” she replied.  “But I suppose an afternoon without training is acceptable.”

“It is necessary,” Ulaz agreed, hands folded in front of him on the table.  “This is not a sprint, but a marathon.  The Blade of Marmora found these moments a requirement to continue the fight without asking too much of the members.”

Finally, Keith’s head snapped up.  “The Blade of Marmora have parties?”  He sounded, oddly, dismayed by the idea.

Lips quirking up, Shiro eyed Keith.  “I imagine it’s exactly like an officer party.”

Keith’s expression fell further, then he glared at Shiro.  “Don’t make this worse.”

“You’re going to have to engage socially.”

“Shiro!”

Ulaz frowned at them both.  “I don’t understand what an officer party entails.”

Sighing, Pidge took a long sip of water, as if it would fortify her.  “Boring things.  So boring.  I died and came back to life in the time it took for everyone to stop talking.”

Keith nodded in agreement, even as Shiro finally broke into quiet chuckles.

It was gratifying to see Coran and Allura looking equally confused by the phrasing.

“It’s totally not like that,” Lance assured Keith, all mock-sympathy.  “No, the Blade of Marmora are having space keggers.”

Hunk chokes, then shot Ulaz a wild look.  “It’s not, right?”

“I do not know what a ‘space kegger’ is.”

Still smirking, Shiro held up his fork absently, waving it as he explained.  “It’s a stereotypical kind of party, usually done at a certain age.  It’s characterized by drinking games and drunken feats. Oh, and dares.  Lots of dares.”  He looked nostalgic at the idea.

Lance’s eyes went wide.  “Shiro, have you…?”

The only answer he got was a wider smirk.

Shiro’s clearly positive recollection made Ulaz wrack his brain for similarities.  Clearly, these ‘space keggers’ were the source of great enjoyment for humans.  “I cannot speak for the age and how that equals to Galra life span, but there are games played, and bets on those.  And feats of strength or agility are common.”  Races or games of stealth were the usual, though there were a wide variety of others.  Including ones that Ulaz doubted the humans or Alteans would hear with good grace.

Fun, though.

“Oh my god,” Hunk murmured, eyes wide and mouth open.  “They’re a space frat.”

Allura cleared her throat.  “I hate to interrupt, but if you want the afternoon off, we will need to get training done this morning, so-”

Immediately, Lance hopped to his feet.  “Aye-aye, Princess!  Let’s go!”  He grabbed his plate, and then Keith’s and darted for the kitchen.

“I wasn’t done!”  Keith snapped at his retreating back.  Then he sighed.  “A frat party is better than an officer’s party, at least.”

“Hear hear,” Pidge muttered darkly.

Ulaz had the sneaking suspicion he’d started far more than he’d planned.

***

He had been right.

The party itself was relatively tame.  Whatever Hunk had come up with, some of it was definitely intoxicating.  While it didn’t seem to do much for Ulaz, it had made Coran actually choke, and had a marked effect on the humans.

Which had lead to- to…

To this.

Ulaz couldn’t drag his eyes away as the music continued, and Shiro swayed with it.  He was showing Lance a few steps from… something.  Honestly, Ulaz hadn’t heard the name of the dance, because he couldn’t believe what he was watching.

The swaying hips, the precise footwork, the emphasis on broad shoulders and quiet strength-

Glancing over, Shiro shot him a quick smile and raised his goblet as if in toast or hello, and Ulaz could only stare and feel the heat boil in his stomach.

Why was Shiro doing this kind of display here?  No one else was even looking, and Ulaz had no idea how that was possible.  Surely, someone else in this room had to at least find Shiro attractive, and this kind of mating display should have caught attention from them all and more.

But no, Keith rolled his eyes and went back to speaking to Hunk, who was nearly sloshing his drink out of his cup as he gestured enthusiastically.  Pidge was working with the mice, convincing them to do tricks for snacks.  Meanwhile, Allura and Coran-

Wait, no.  Allura was watching, if only from the corner of her eye.

There was Ulaz’ competition.

He narrowed his eyes, even as Allura’s lips quirked up fondly.  She watched as Shiro held Lance’s hand over his head, and encouraged him to spin.  He did so enthusiastically, then stumbled, laughing loudly.  Shiro caught him by the hips and set him upright, the both of them snickering.

Looking over, Lance caught sight of Allura’s attention, then waved.  “You want in on this?”

“I do not want to interrupt your lesson,” Allura replied, openly amused.  “Please, carry on.”

Shiro looked over as well, frowning.  “If you’d like to join, you should,” Shiro replied plainly.  “I’d love to learn some Altean dances as well.”

Clasping his hands under his chin, Lance fluttered his eyelashes.  Or, tried to.  Instead he just blinked several times in a row.  “Please, Princess?”

“Oh, alright.”  Allura smiled and handed off her glass to Coran.  Then she stepped forward.  “Most of the dances I know are two person.  And somewhat advanced.”

Lance opened his mouth, then his expression went sly.  He sat down hard on the couch, nearly kicking Pidge as he sprawled out.  She scowled at him and cradled the mice protectively.  “Nah, you too go.  Dance fight!”

“You just want to watch,” Pidge muttered, still soothingly petting Platt.

“Uh, yeah?  Why not?  This’ll be fun.  Go, Allura!”

Allura rolled her eyes.  “It will be for enjoyment, not for competition.”

But Shiro smiled back, eyes bright (and maybe slightly intoxicated).  “It can be both.”

Allura’s lips pulled back further, turning the smile into a toothy smirk.  “Perhaps.  Let’s see.”  She offered her hand, which Shiro took.

Ulaz’ stomach dropped.

Was this meant to be the end goal of the display?  Was Ulaz supposed to join - in public like this?

Had Ulaz missed his chance in his confusion?

It was slow going at first, with neither of them quite sure how the other moved.  But slowly they worked out a rhythm, and soon they were gliding around the room, in direct opposition to the perky, fast-paced music.

Ulaz watched the quick, clever way Shiro moved, the wide splay of his hand on Allura’s hip, the grace with which he twisted.

And how very close they were pressed together.

It was so unfair, for this to have happened when Ulaz was unprepared, before he could even begin to understand what he was supposed to do.

So Ulaz stood from his chair on shaky legs.  For a moment he was torn, fully considering bursting forward and pulling them apart.  To have this out and to fight for Shiro, as he deserved to be fought over.

But he saw the way Shiro smiled at Allura, bright and engaged, as they spun through the rec room.  Ulaz couldn’t bring himself to take that expression away.

So instead he slipped out.

***

Ulaz had only a short while to himself before there was a knock on the door.  It did not take many chances to guess who it would be.

Sighing, Ulaz considered pretending he wasn’t here, if only to give himself more of a chance to quell his disappointment.  Really, he had no business being so upset.  It was unlikely Shiro would ever consider a full Galra romantically, after everything he had been through.  That he could consider Ulaz a friend was cause for honest celebration.

But Ulaz could no less deny Shiro what he wanted than he could stop himself from breathing.  So he stepped to the console and opened the door.

“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked immediately, lips pulled down.  “You left in a hurry.  Did something upset you?”

Ulaz shook his head.  “I am not sure the drink settled well with me,” he replied, straight-faced.  “Perhaps it was not meant for Galra consumption.”

Mouth falling open, Shiro hissed in his breath.  “Oh, no!  And this was something Hunk made without Coran, who would have known. I’m so sorry, we should have considered this.  Can I get you anything?”

“I will be fine after a short rest,” Ulaz said, shaking his head.  “Please do not be alarmed, and continue to enjoy the party.  You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I did not want to interrupt.”

Shiro shrugged.  “Dancing is fun, but I’d rather make sure you’re alright.  Can I at least get you water, or make sure you get settled in bed?  Or I could get you a bin.”

Why would Ulaz need a bin?  Humans were strange.

Instead of asking, Ulaz shook his head.  “I will be fine.  I am sure you wish to return to the Princess now, and that she would rather you be with her.  There is no need to fuss.”

Snorting, Shiro shook his head.  “Why?  The Princess with dancing with Lance, now.  Last I saw, she was trying to convince him to let her throw him in the air.”

Oh.  Ulaz’ heart squeezed in sympathy.  He reached out and patted Shiro’s shoulder.  “I am sorry that you have been passed up.  The display was attractive, and Allura is a fool not to take you up on it.”

Shiro stared at him, brows coming together.  “Um, what?”

“Your dance,” Ulaz replied cautiously.  “I am sorry it was not successful.”

But Shiro still didn’t seem to understand.  “I- yes it was?  We danced.  It was fun.  Allura spun me.  What did you think the goal was?”  Then something else seemed to occur to him. “Attractive?”

Ulaz’ ears ticked back, Shiro’s confusion infecting him.  “Was that not the purpose?  To inspire interest in a potential mate?”

Slowly, understanding dawned over Shiro’s face.  “I- in front of everyone?”  His cheeks turned pink, a sign of human embarrassment that Ulaz had never seen on Shiro’s face before.  “No!  Dancing is just dancing.   I mean, it can be sexual, I guess.  But not the kind we were doing. It’s social, that’s all.”

Oh.

Oh!

This time, it was Ulaz’ turn to sink into himself.  His ears nearly flattened against his head.  “You were not trying to attract anyone?”

“Well-”  The pink deepened, becoming a bright red.  Where was all that extra blood coming from?  “I wouldn’t have objected.  But that wasn’t the point.  I was dancing just to dance.  Keith says it’s my default mode when I have a drink in me.  I don’t think he’s wrong.”

Stepping back, Ulaz sat down hard on the edge of the bed.  He covered his face with his hands.  “I apologize,” he managed, voice choked.  “Among Galra, dancing is almost singularly a test of agility and strength for the sake of finding a breeding partner.”

Shiro covered his face with one hand, the blush continuing to color his skin.  “Oh,” he managed.  “I- I didn’t know that.  So to you I was-”

“I was surprised,” Ulaz managed.  “And when you danced with the Princess, it was not an acceptance?”

Eyes wide, Shiro’s face fell.  “Not to me.  I’d have to ask her.  But I don’t think so?  Alteans dance at diplomatic events, so unless…” He trailed off.  “I mean, still maybe.  I’ll ask.  But not for me.”

“Oh.”

They stared at each other again.

Finally, Ulaz cleared his throat.  “I apologize for the misunderstanding.  Still, there is no reason you should not go back out.”

Something seemed to occur to Shiro, as his eyes went wide.  “You said it was attractive.”

“Well, objectively, you are a good dancing, which is a deciding factor in-”

Shiro held up a hand, eyes going bright.  “Was the drink really bothering you?”  

Caught.  Ulaz slumped forward.  “No.”

“You were jealous?  Of me?”

Eyes clenching shut, Ulaz took a deep breath.  “I assure you, I meant no harm to you.  I had no intentions of doing anything about my feelings.”

A hand settled on Ulaz’ shoulder, light but sudden enough to make Ulaz jump.

“Even if I asked you to?” Shiro asked.  The blush hadn’t wavered, but his eyes were wide with something like hope.

Ulaz swallowed hard.  “I-”  He tilted his head and leaned back on the bed.  “I would reconsider, in that case.”

Slowly, Shiro nodded.  “And what if I… showed you a dance that humans would find sexual?”

“I would ask you if it was the drink, and if you would not approve of this in the morning.”

Shiro snorted and shook his head.  “I had two.  They’re not all that strong.  At least not to me.”  He bit his bottom lip.  “In that case?”

Taking a long, deep breath, Ulaz rested his hands behind on him the bed.  “In that case, I would like to see it.”

Shiro smiled at him.  Then he touched the console and shut the door behind him.

That dance was much more successful at obtaining a mate.

 


End file.
